Encuentro nocturno
by Daniizele
Summary: Uraraka no puede conciliar el sueño, así que decide dar un recorrido por el dormitorio de la clase "A", encontrándose con Midoriya, al cual solo puede observar de lejos. Pero ver como el chico se esfuerza por lograr sus objetivos hasta el punto de lastimarse, la motivan a quererlo ayudar en silencio.[Viñeta]


_El Midoura es como una droga dulce que mi cuerpo necesita diariamente, me consumen con tanta ternura e ingenuidad que desbordan._

 _Disclaimer: Boku no hero academia es propiedad de Kōhei Horikoshi, yo solo he tomado prestado sus personajes_ _._

* * *

 _._

Era media noche y Uraraka no podía conciliar el sueño, tal vez porque dormía en un lugar que no estaba acostumbrada y donde no estaba la presencia de sus padres; pero aun así, no podía quejarse, después de todo, no solo disfrutaba la compañía de sus compañeros en la clase, también podía hacerlo en los dormitorios de la academia (Esto último, como una medida de seguridad que Yuei decidió) no compartía habitación con ninguna otra chica, pero al menos se reunían en la sala de estar, lugar donde obviamente, se encontraba con Midoriya, y tras pensarlo detenidamente, se dio cuenta que vivía bajo el mismo techo que él.

La castaña se levantó de la cama, y decidió ir a dar una caminata nocturna para poder despejar su mente. Mientras recorría por los pasillos, recordaba los acontecimientos importantes que últimamente habían ocurrido, y que le sirvieron como experiencia para su crecimiento como futura heroína, dándose cuenta de cuales eran sus debilidades, por lo que seguiría entrenando arduamente.

Luego de caminar sin ningún destino en su mente, llegó a una venta, lo suficientemente grande como para contemplar el cielo nocturno que era iluminado por una opaca luz de luna; pero eso no fue lo que llamó su atención. Al dirigir su vista a una sombra en movimiento, pudo contemplar a Midoriya, quien estaba algo agitado, dejando que el sudor recorriera por todo su cuerpo.

—Un… Poco… Mas— a Midoriya se le entrecortaba la respiración—tengo que seguir avanzando—hacia un intento por reincorporarse, aunque el hacerlo, era sumamente doloroso; pues los músculos de sus piernas ya no le respondían por el desgaste de energía al cual las había sometido.

—Deku-kun— Uraraka llevó su mano al pecho. Realmente admiraba la determinación que el peliverde demostraba.

Para Uraraka, Midoriya era alguien digno de admirar y que siempre buscaba la manera de enfrentar su propio limite, y eso era algo de lo cual ella carecía, ella no era capaz de conocer sus propios límites, o al menos no se atrevía a intentar conocerlos. Por eso, al ser testigo del esfuerzo de su compañero, la alentaba a querer esforzarse; pero, al final, era detenida por ese constante miedo que experimentaba, y porque sabía que no era como capaz de hacer las cosas que él hacía.

Pasó un largo tiempo y el cuerpo de Midoriya no soportó más y cayó al suelo; respirar dolía, al igual que todos los músculos, y, por ende, no podía ponerse en pie. No tuvo de otra que cerrar sus ojos, los cuales ardían por el exceso de sudor que había caído sobre ellos. El peliverde dejó salir un pequeño quejido, ante el cual, Uraraka se alarmó y salió corriendo para ayudarlo. Al llegar al lugar donde Midoriya descansaba adolorido, la castaña quedó sorprendida ante las heridas que él mismo se había hecho; algunas ya tenían baste tiempo, llegando a convertirse en cicatrices.

 _Siempre te esfuerzas para lograr lo que te propones, aun cuando eso implica lastimar tu cuerpo… Yo, tengo mucho que aprender de ti, Deku-kun—_ con su rostro sonrojado, entrelazó su mano con la del peliverde, y haciendo uso de su Quirk, hizo que el cuerpo del chico se elevara un poco, así sería más fácil su traslado hasta los dormitorios.

Uraraka no podía simplemente entrar a la habitación de un chico, menos si era la habitación de Midoriya, tal vez se comportaba como una tonta; pero no era adecuado que una chica estuviese a solas con un chico a altas horas de la noche. Así que decidió que lo mejor era que Midoriya descansara en uno de los sofás de la sala.

Con delicadeza recostó al chico en el acolchado sillón, y fue por algo de vendas y alcohol para tratar de curar sus heridas. Primero las limpió, rogando que Deku no despertara al sentir el ardor en su cuerpo, por lo que la castaña solo usó algunas pequeñas gotas del medicamento. Al terminar de limpiar las heridas, colocó las vendas y algunas curitas en los dedos de la mano derecha del chico, y por último, le colocó una sábana para protegerlo del frio, así, además de las heridas, no atraparía un resfriado.

—Esto es lo único que puedo hacer por ti, Deku-kun… Al menos por ahora—susurró.

El sueño comenzaba a apoderase de ella, bostezaba a cada momento y sus ojos eran víctimas del cansancio. Se frotaba sus orbes para mantenerse despierta, pero era inútil, el sueño era más fuerte que ella. Al final se dio por vencida y cerró sus ojos; pero no se dio cuenta de la forma en la que se había quedado dormida. Buenos, tal vez se daría cuenta cuando despertara en la mañana, o puede que sus compañeros fuesen madrugadores y le informaran que había dormido en el suelo apoyándose en el sofá y con su mano entrelazada con la mano de Midoriya.

* * *

 _ **Buscando imágenes sobre esta OTP, me encontré con una y rápidamente comencé a escribir lo primero que se me vino a la mente. Espero que les haya gustado.**_

 _ **En mi perfil les comparto mi página de Facebook, donde compartiré información sobre futuros proyectos.**_

 _-Gracias por leer._


End file.
